<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our river by Milu_4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409616">Our river</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu_4ever/pseuds/Milu_4ever'>Milu_4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Love, Sexual Content, short series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu_4ever/pseuds/Milu_4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first love of a mortal and the love of the life of a God. What can happen?<br/>Clarification:Here everyone is alive and they could beat the Giants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To clarify, my native language is Spanish, not English and I am doing this Fanfic to practice my language skills and this beautiful man deserves more love. Any criticism or correction is accepted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>He came out of the underworld that afternoon waiting for a father to need him or a soul will need to be collected. Now he was in a forest in front of a river, just relaxing, until he hears a singing voice that catches his attention, a woman, not far from him. I decided to go see, no matter if it was out of curiosity or because I had nothing better to do.</p><p> </p><p>She is found sitting looking at the river while singing, she does not pay attention to him but he is delighted. Her long, wavy brown hair, her green eyes, and her slightly tanned skin, not to mention her beautiful voice. Suddenly he feels the urge to approach her, but not like that, not as a God, he did not want her to be scared or for her to feel that she owes him something for being a God, he preferred to know her as himself, only Hermes. Before emerging from behind the bush he was in, he took the form of a young human around his age.</p><p>Upon hearing footsteps, she stops singing, looks around, searching for her origin only to find a young man watching her as she approached. Her first instinct was to try to get away from him and take something with which to defend herself, she didn't know him and she didn't know his intentions and she didn't want to risk it. He seemed to understand her intention as she turned away from him when she stopped from where she was.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I just heard someone sing and I was curious." I could see that she still mistrusted him but she was no longer so defensive.</p><p>"Who you are?"</p><p>"My name is Angelo" he had to improvise a name. "Can I know your name?"</p><p>"Is it an interrogation?" At least he let go of the stick he used as a weapon and relaxed a bit.</p><p>"I just want to meet you" he could see a smile on her lips.</p><p>"Astrid, my name is Astrid." He held out his hand by way of introduction.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Astrid" He said taking her hand with a smile.</p><p>That same night on Olympus:</p><p>The sun god was waiting for his younger brother the messenger, he wanted to annoy him a bit. I had seen him with a mortal on a river bank. His sister had already risen to the night, he could see from the balcony where he was his other younger brother, Heron, holding the hand of the Amazon. A smile formed, he didn't need to be Aphrodite or Eros to realize what was happening between the two of them, they had liked each other since the start of the war a few months ago.</p><p>He heard rapid footsteps, finally arrived. Hermes's eyes were shining, of course he was going to question him about the mortal.</p><p>"How are you brother?" He stood next to her, with a goofy smile.</p><p>"Not as well as you, my dear little brother." How amusing was he going to bother.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.</p><p>"This afternoon I saw you with a mortal by a river in Athens" I smile mischievously "Who is she?"</p><p>Hermes was stuttering, that's new "I-I don't know what you're talking about"</p><p>"No? Then I'm going to pay him a visit ”if looks could kill and he wasn't immortal he would be dead. "I mean, she's really pretty" It wasn't a lie, she had to admit that her brother had good taste</p><p>"Apollo don't you dare touch her" He already caught him, his expression was threatening.</p><p>"You said you didn't know what he was talking about" his laughter echoed throughout the hall seeing the surprised expression on Hermes' face at being trapped.</p><p>"II don't… Y-you" He was the God of Cunning but he didn't know how to escape it.</p><p>"Look, little brother, there is nothing wrong with being in love with a mortal but I ask you to remember that everyone has feelings, have a good time with her and if you want some advice or talk about that, here you have me"</p><p>With that said, he went to his room with Hyacinth. He preferred to leave his brother alone with his thoughts, in a single day that mortal had fallen in love with him and he knew what that was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermes asks questions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astrid wondered if Angelo had been sent by the gods, he was ... everything anyone could ask for, charming, funny, trustworthy, intelligent ... handsome and a thousand other things, although the strange thing was his disappearances at any time, his excuses and his little that spoke of his family, but still he was perfect. She was just a servant of a nobleman who in his spare time escaped to that river, there was nothing special about it. She was the youngest of a family made up of her father and her two older brothers, which made her the only woman in her family.</p><p>"Angelo" thought the same, that woman was not only beautiful, she was nice, pleasant, charisma, very loving and tender. That woman was perfect, he would dare to say that she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite (But she would never say it out loud, she did not want the goddess to punish her because of her). However guilt killed him, he did not want to lie to her, but he was afraid of what she would think if she knew the truth.</p><p>I try not to think about it, now I was going to see her and I didn't want to be distressed. Now he carried a very simple lyre with him, he would carry his but he didn't know what excuse to say where he got it from. When he asked him what he did, he said that he was a simple merchant's apprentice. When he arrived, he saw her again, she was absent-mindedly looking at the river and could only think how beautiful she looked. He decided to make a joke, slowly approached her, making silence. When I least expect it, he pounced on her, staying on her.</p><p>"Surprise!" her laughter mingled with his.</p><p>"Don't scare me like that" he demanded playfully.</p><p>"I couldn't help it, you looked so distracted, so focused ... and I wanted to"</p><p>"Angelo ...you are on me" Astrid reminded him, she forgot the position she was in, sometimes she wanted to be mortal to spend every day by his side. He got off her and sat next to her and took the lyre </p><p>"I remembered to bring it"</p><p>"I'm dying to hear you play the lyre"</p><p>That quiet afternoon only heard the lyre of "Angelo" sound and at times accompanied by the sweet voice of Astrid, without realizing the passage of time, the sunset took them by surprise, the worst part of the day.</p><p>"I must go back" said "Angelo"</p><p>"Me too, my brothers might get mad if I'm late for dinner"</p><p>A doubt crossed his mind How could a woman like her be alone? Did she have a partner? Was she in love with someone and he didn't know it? Has someone hurt her? He was curious and was not going to be left with doubt</p><p>"Before we go I would like to ask you a slightly indiscreet question"</p><p>"Tell me, you know you can ask anything." What kind of question would that be?</p><p>"Are you single?" From his face I could see that perhaps he was very direct.</p><p>"And that question?"</p><p>"Simple curiosity" It was not a lie.</p><p>"I'm single and maybe I will be forever. Who would fall in love with someone like me?" Maybe he was being a bit unfair to her but in her 22 years of life she never had a suitor or partner.</p><p>"Don't say that, you're beautiful and very nice" he didn't like her thinking that about herself ", but ... are you in love with someone?" I could see her surprise and a little panic in her eyes.</p><p>"... Y-yes" Hermes could feel something break inside him "but it is impossible for him to notice me, a person like him. With a servant? impossible"</p><p>Who would be the wretch that made her suffer like that for love? poor unhappy when I know his name. "Tell me what is the name of the cheeky?" I caress her face gently.</p><p>"A-angelo, I have to go I'm late" she could only run away, she couldn't tell him how she felt about him, she didn't want to lose him. She would rather be his best friend forever and suffer in silence than lose him like that.</p><p>"A-astrid!" He ran after her, if he had offended her he had to apologize</p><p>"Hermes ... Hermes ..." His father's voice Just now? he had to resign himself to talking to her the next day.</p><p>"Damn" He whispered to himself, he looked for the last time where the young woman had gone.</p><p>On that night that day:</p><p>He already delivered the message to Hades on behalf of his father and was again on Olympus on one of the balconies watching his favorite mortal with his brothers and father. He felt a hand on his shoulder, again Apollo and his smug smile.</p><p>"Problems with mortals?"</p><p>"Shut up Apollo ..."</p><p>"Now seriously ... Something happened?" he loved his younger brother and didn't want to see him like that.</p><p>"Today ... I asked her if she was in love with someone and she said yes but that he would never notice her for being a servant ..."</p><p>"And does it hurt that I'm in love with someone else?" could understand now</p><p>"It's not just that, when I asked her for her name she ran out and I'm afraid I made her uncomfortable ... maybe I was very direct."<br/>
I was blind? Was he really the God of cunning? That woman was clearly in love with him to his luck.</p><p>"Hermes, that woman is in love with you, it's clearer than water, brother ... if she didn't tell you, she's afraid that you wouldn't feel the same." The best thing was to say things to her face and clearly. "Talk to her tomorrow and tell her ALL the truth"</p><p>He sighed and ran his hand through her braid. Is it true? "... if that were true ... She loves Angelo, she doesn't know Hermes and if that's the case ... I don't want her to love me for being a God ..."</p><p>"Talk to her tomorrow and tell her everything at once ..."</p><p>He looked at the mortal who was talking to his father in his room. Did she really love him as much as he loved her? Apollo looked at his brother and smiled, his brother had already had other lovers but never such a love.</p><p>"Go to rest brother" he suggested</p><p>Hermes sighed and left in the company of his brother, tomorrow he would speak with her.</p><p>On earth, Athens:</p><p>Astrid was looking at the starry sky, thinking about what happened that afternoon with Angelo, she didn't have to run away like that, maybe tomorrow she could apologize to him. I couldn't tell him how I felt about him. Tomorrow I would apologize for running away like this and they will remain friends, as always.</p><p>"Knock knock, can I come in my princess?" He was his old father, as loving as ever, just a craftsman and blacksmith, a profession that his brothers inherited "what's wrong with you my princess?"</p><p>"Dad, can I tell you something?" He was always able to talk to his father about anything, unlike his brothers.<br/>
"Of course little girl"</p><p>"For a few months after completing my work with Lord Cyril I have been going to the river in the forest, to rest a little ... in that place he meets a boy who is apprentice merchant, his name is Angelo, he arrived here less than a year ago ..."</p><p>"You fell in love with him didn't you?" Her father was always her friend and confidant, he knew her very well. "What is the problem?"</p><p>"Today he asked me if I had a partner and I said no, then he asked me if I feel something for someone and I didn't know what to say, I ran away, I couldn't tell him what I feel about him, what happens if he doesn't feel the same and I ruin our friendship?"<br/>
The man looked at his only daughter, he could see pure love, illusion and fear in her green eyes. he knew that concern, he was already old but he remembered what it meant to be young and in love.</p><p>“Daughter, sometimes love is hard and makes us doubt, but sometimes it is better to talk than to be left with the doubt of What would have happened if I had told you? If he doesn't know the kind of woman he's losing, it's not for you, princess. "He could see a little relief in her eyes," go to sleep honey, tomorrow you have to work, good night my princess. "</p><p>"Good night father"</p><p>Morning. Tomorrow I would tell him for now he had to try to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>